The Player Wars
by Saphirebluelips
Summary: Clary Fairchild prides herself on being the only one who can resist the womanizer Jace Lightwood. When the golden boys gets a bit to cocky Clary sets out to teach him a lesson. Its time to play the player.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! **

**How are we? I'm good. Now, onto the story!**

**This is a new one so I hope you like it! I don't own it BTW. **

**And now presenting….The Player Wars!**

* * *

Clary POV

I glared at Jace as he grinned mockingly at me. I flipped him off with the hand not holding my books and turned away from the jerk that was Jace Lightwood. I turned to see Izzy walking toward me, her black stilettos standing out on the white linoleum. She wore one of her usual dresses and was followed by the usual group of drooling boys. I just rolled my eyes, I had gotten over Izzy's over the top outfits and drooling fan club after the first week of school.

Izzy's brother Alec was beside the girl, head down and hands in his pockets. He wore his signature black jeans and hoodie and I smiled as he grimaced at the boys followed his sister.

"Clary, you have got to let me pick out your outfits!" Izzy complained to me, waving her hands up and down. I looked down at my light blue skinny jeans and green tank. I saw nothing wrong with the ensemble. Alec smiled as I rolled my eyes and I nodded at him, "Sup Alec?" I asked and the dark haired boy shook his head, "Nothing much. Seen Magnus?" he asked me, looking around the crowded hallway for his sparkly, gay boyfriend.

I shook my head, "If he was here yet we would know." I said, smirking and Alec let out a laugh, "Yeah." he agreed and then walked back down the hallway. I turned back to Izzy and she smiled, walking away down the hall, "Come on. We're gonna be late." she said, pulling me in the direction of first period.

I turned to close my locker and then turned, only to freeze, heart speeding up and breath coming out faster, as I ran right into the chest of Jace Lightwood.

"Watch it freak." a snarky voice spat and I took a step back as Kailie, the blond, queen-bee, appeared around the golden boys arm. Jace only watched me as his girlfriend glared at me, no expression on his perfect face. I locked eyes with him and then slowly turned to glare back at the blond girl. "Shut up Kailie." I rolled my eyes. Okay, so not the most imaginative come back but I was short of divaness today.

Kailie rolled her eyes but Jace just smiled. I caught my breath but then mentally slapped myself. I was not going there. He was an asshat. "Jace." I greeted coldly. I then stepped around him and swept into my next class. I could feel Jace's golden eyes burning into my back as I stalked into the classroom.

First period sucked. I hated French, wasn't any good at it and –

"Hey Clary!"

That.

I slowly turned and smiled at the boy who had slid into the seat next to me. "Hi." I said shortly as Sebastian grinned at me. "Hope this seat wasn't taken." he said, eyes glinting. I knew that everyone said he liked me but I really had no interest in the pompous soccer playing idiot. No matter how attractive he may be.

"No." I snapped, turning away from the dark haired boy, "It wasn't taken." I usually didn't snap, but after a run in with the golden player and queen-bee I was in no mood to converse.

"Hey Clary…"

A new voice slid into the seat next to mine and I looked up in surprise to see none other than Jace Lightwood smiling from my other side. …the fuck…?

I scoffed and turned back to the board, "Leave me alone Jace. Go make out with your skank playboy bunny girlfriend."

* * *

Jace POV

I watched Clary as she stared pointedly at the board. I didn't understand what her problem was. "Excuse me, but my girlfriend is not a skank Clary Fairchild." I spoke calmly but glared at the red haired girl. Clary didn't respond to my words, just kept staring at the board. I growled under my breath, glaring in frustration.

What was her problem? I had never done anything to her but she seemed to like annoying me whenever possible.

Clary got out of her seat and stalked to the front, leaning down at Izzy's desk. As soon as she was out of earshot I heard – "Yo, Lightwood." a boy from the other side of Clary called to me and I looked over at the guy. It was Sebastian Verlac. "Yeah?" I asked him, leaning over the seat so we could talk. The guy scowled at me, "Leave off Clary." he said, narrowing his eyes, "She's mine."

I let out a small snicker, "She's all yours man. I'm callin' no dibs." I said, nodding one nd sliding back in my seat as Clary sat back down in hers.

I snuck another look at the girl, her delicate features looking pointedly away from both boys and red hair pinned up on top of her head. She was pretty, I had to give her that I guess. Maybe even beautiful.

But she was different somehow. I tended to think all girls were the same because none of them could resist me.

But she could. She was the only one. She thought she was so much better than me because she thought she could resist me.

I grinned slowly, not for long.

I looked at the girl again.

Clary Fairchild; it's your turn.

* * *

**Whhheeee!**

**So? How was it? I like it! **

**Please review! You know the drill! **

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! **

**I hoped you liked the first chapter!**

**Here's the next!**

**I own it all! Okay so I don't, shut up.**

* * *

Clary POV

I watched Jace out of the corner of my eye as I picked up my books, watching the muscles under his shirt moving fluidly as he got out of his seat. I turned away, reprimanding myself for even looking.

"Clary." the golden boy spoke, laying a hand on my shoulder and spinning me around to face him. I rolled my eyes and deliberately used two fingers to pick his hand off my shoulder. I crossed my arms and glared, worried he had seen me admiring – I mean looking – at him.

Seb walked by me, nodding his head at me, glaring at Jace over my shoulder. The dark haired boy left the room with a scowl on his face and I sighed.

I glanced up at Jace and saw that he was watching me expectantly, a smirk playing o the corners of his mouth. His mouth…

Okay, sooooo not going there! This was all a game to him, I reminded myself. Just a game. And I was the only won who could win.

"What Jace?" I asked, rolling my eyes once again, glancing behind me as the rest of the people left the room. Izzy gave me a what-the-hell-is-going-on look and I just shrugged. I had no idea what Jace would want with me.

"Are you going to pandemonium tonight?"

I looked up at the boy; shocked. "Huh?" I asked intelligently and he grinned. "Are you going to pandemonium tonight?" he asked me again and I shook my head. "No, I heard you. I just don't…" I was so confused, "What?"

He smirked and brushed a hand down my arm and I tensed under his fingers, pulling away slightly, eyeing Jace with suspicion. What was he planning…? He grinned, "Its okay, don't be scared. I don't bite."

I narrowed my eyes. The pretentious, ignorant, conceited, infuriating –! He was just as I had always thought. This was just –

And then I furious. He was treating me just like any blond, cheerleading bimbo! And excuse me but I was no such thing! The fact that he just thought I was set my teeth on edge! And the fact that he treated me as one…that was going way too far. Ass.

So I smiled coyly up at him, "Oh, I'm not scared of you Jace Lightwood, I'll meet you there." then I let an arm trail up his arm as I passed him and did my best to sashay out of the room like I had seen the other girls do.

Back in the hallway I let out a breath and then smiled. Perfect.

I smirked.

It was time for the player to be played. The war had officially begun.

**That night at Izzy's**

"Jace Lightwood?" Izzy yelled at me, eyes wide and voice incredulous, "_Jace_ Lightwood asked _you_ to Pandemonium?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why is that so surprising? Should I be offended?" I asked my best friend, sitting down on her white silk bed covers and watching her, amused. Izzy shook her head quickly; eyes still wide and a smile lighting up her face, "No! No. Just…Jace Lightwood…" she sighed dramatically, collapsing onto the bed swooning. Then she sat up, watching me suspiciously, "Why aren't you swooning?" she asked me, narrowing her eyes.

I let out a snicker, "I am. See me swoon. Witness my swooning." I said, falling mocking back onto the bed as Izzy watched, unimpressed. "Mmhhmm…"

I rolled my eyes once again, getting up off the bed and leaning up against the wall, "I mean, he's just such an asshat." I said, watching Izzy. The girl nodded, "Yeah, I know. Pretty much a manwhore."

I nodded, "Right, so I'm gonna teach him a lesson."

Izzy laughed evilly, "Oooohhh, I get it now." she said, grinning at me, "I get it." then she sat up, "But even so…" the evil glint in her eyes turned to me, "You still need to look fabulous!"

* * *

**At Pandemonium**

Jace POV

I watched the flashing lights of the club and the gyrating dancers on the dance floor, some holding drinks and some holding each other. The girls screams, swaying back and forth as the guys lingered at the edges, pumping their fists in a odd dance that I had tried once and found it kind of pathetic.

Magnus, the DJ, stood in a crowd of people in sparkly baby blue skinny jeans and a white mesh top with a fedora on top of his sparkly, spiked head of hair. I waved my hand and he grinned back, pulling a blushing Alec to his side.

I saw Kailie swaying against some random guy and made a metal note to have a loud, nasty, socially scarring (for her that is) breakup with her tomorrow. Then I rolled my eyes and turned away. Only to stop dead in my tracks.

Clary was here.

Actually here. Go figure.

She stood in the doorway, smiling slyly at me. My breath was…where?

Clary was wearing a dark purple, strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh with white and black striped tights on with black combat boots. Her eyes were smoky and her red hair tumbled down her back in a, Very. Distracting. Way.

She grinned at me and started walking over to where I sat at the bar.

Oh shit. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Whhheeee!**

**Questions? Comments? Snide remarks?**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! **

**I hope you liked the story so far! Here you go! **

**I own it all! Okay so I don't, shut up.**

* * *

Clary POV

I felt freaking half naked in the dress Izzy had forced me into. But, I had to admit, I looked fucking amazing! And Jace seemed to agree as he skimmed my outfit with a bit of a grin on his golden face.

"Wow Clary, you look…incredible." Jace smiled at me as he made his way to my side, still looking me up and down. He looked pretty good himself in his dark jeans and blue shirt that showed off his sculpted chest. I looked up at his disheveled gold hair and smiled, "How are you Jace?" I asked, stepping closer. He nodded, "Fine you?"

I nodded as well, "I'm good."

Jace led me out onto the dance floor and I had to remind my self over and over that this was all just a game to him. A game. And that's what it should be for me.

That didn't stop my heart from speeding up as he rubbed his thumb over my palm while pulling me into his arms. I ran my hand (hopefully) inconspicuously over his arm. He wrapped his arms around me and watched me calmly as I gazed up at him.

* * *

Jace POV

I cursed myself, by now I would have pulled any other girl into the make out corner and began doing just that. But something stopped me.

Clary took my offered hand gently and I pulled her small frame to me, smiling. Clary was gorgeous tonight, way prettier than Kailie or even Aline, Kailie's older sister. Clary was staring up at me, smiling and swaying to the music, green eyes flashing. I smiled down at her, running a hand through her red hair.

What was wrong with me? Why wasn't I flirting shamelessly? Pulling her away from the crowds? Was I…did I…

Psh, no.

"Hey Clary. Jace."

Sebastian's voice cut through the music and Clary stopped, rolling her eyes at me in annoyance. "Hey Sebastian." she greeted the dark haired boy coldly and I felt proud that she had dismissed him to fast.

"Can I steal her away for a minute Jace? I believe your _girlfriend_ is looking for you." Sebastian's voice was cold and steely as her glared at me, looking at Clary when he said 'girlfriend'. My arms tightened around the red haired girls shoulders and Clary glanced up at me quickly, looking alarmed.

"Sure Seb. It's just a dance Jace." she whispered, pulling out of my arms and placing her hands around Sebastian's neck.

The boy smirked, spinning Clary away from me and into the crowd until I could no longer see her. I vowed to get her back after the song ended. I really didn't like that guy.

Suddenly I was attacked from behind by a pair of girl's arms with bright red nails and I jerked around to face Kailie, her make up running and dress disheveled. She threw herself into my arms and commenced kissing me sloppily all over my face.

"Jacey! I missed you!" she yelled in my ear. I winced and pushed her away, "That's great Kailie." I nodded to her as she tried to grab me again.

The crowd pulled the blond girl away from me and I sighed in relief, fighting my way to the bar. I grinned at Magnus as he switched the songs up. He grinned back, waving a glittery hand, Alec smiled as well, nodding his head to me.

"Here Clary."

I turned to see Sebastian and Clary walking up to the bar a couple of tables down, him leading her by the hand and sitting her down. She looked at bit annoyed at the leading thing and I smirked to myself.

I watched as Seb grabbed a drink off the table and then turned away from Clary. I just barely saw the little white bag in his hand before I was out of my seat and stalking toward them. Bastard! My chest burned and I pushed through the crowd in front of the bar as I watched Clary down the drink, eyes going glassy. Some part of my brain was yelling at me. What did I think I was doing? Why was I so mad? But I ignored it.

I grimaced as I reached them, seeing red, and when I finally reached them I didn't hesitate at all to pull back and punch Sebastian in the face.

One thought broke through my hazel.

All this fuss for a girl? Really Jace?

* * *

**Whhheeee! I hate Sebastian. A lot. **

**Questions? Comments? Snide remarks?**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! **

**I think this might be my favorite story out of the ones I wrote…**

**I own it all! Okay so I don't, shut up.**

* * *

Clary POV

I groaned as my eyes fluttering open and then crashing closed as the light pierced them. "Ow…" I whined and winced from the light and the sudden aching in my head. Couldn't have I just stayed asleep? I put a hand to my forehead and sighed in defeat. Mom was probably soooo mad at me! And I couldn't remember a damn thing from last night. Maybe going out with Jace had been a bad idea…yeah…

I finally forced my eyes open after laying there for a second, blinking rapidly so my eyes could get used to the muted light. Then I froze, noticing the white curtains for the first time.

I didn't have a four poster bed…and I hated the color white.

So…where the _hell_ was I?

I was lying in a huge bed with curtains surrounding me. I looked down and my dress was still on, thank god.

Oh crap. So that was why I couldn't remember mom getting mad at me for breaking curfew. Well I was way late now.

There was soft breathing from the floor next to the bed and I stretched out my arm, leaning over the bed as I moved the curtain away. I froze as I knelt over the bed, looking down for the source of the breathing. Slowly sitting up and rubbing the back of his golden head, was Jace. Of course it was Jace.

We stared at each other for a minute, both of us barely breathing as we looked each other over. He had a bruise cutting across his jaw and his shirt was hitched up to show his tanned stomach. He slowly grinned at me, who was so enthralled by his face I didn't notice that my mouth was hanging open.

I blushed bright red, snapping my mouth closed and I opened my mouth to say something but right then Jace lunged forward and his lips were pressing against mine.

My fingers tangled in his hair while his hands trailed down my neck, leaving sparks. He kissed me harder and harder as if he would die if he stopped and I sighed, slipping off the bed and straddling his waist. He smiled, tilting me to the side and I groaned.

I was kissing Jace Lightwood.

Jace Lightwwod; notorious player and the vainest boy in school.

Right, about that…

His fingers ran up my neck and cupped my cheek.

No…

I leaned in closer.

I had just lost hadn't I? He had just won the game. Oh HELL no.

I jerked away from the boy, jumping off his lap and leaning up against the bed post, taking in deep breaths. Jace watched me with surprise and…hurt…I flinched away. The player had to be played. That's how this gamed worked.

I smirked at him, ignoring the burning in my stomach. "Sorry Jace, darling. But I'm not interested. You're a good kisser…but…I don't date people like you." I snickered and sashayed from the room as Jace gaped at me.

I pulled out my phone as I hailed a cab from the sidewalk, texting Izzy the news. I gazed down at the keyboard, trying to find the right words. Finally i sighed and tapped out my message.

- Its done.

* * *

**There. Are you happy? Did I do good? Ohhh, Jace got a kiss from that!  
**

**Questions? Comments? Snide remarks?**

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! **

**I'm so, so, so sorry for not posting! But I'm here now!**

**Ekk! I'm sorry! **

**But…who's excited about the movie? ME. **

**I own it all! Okay so I don't, shut up.**

* * *

Jace POV

Damn it.

Damn it, damn it, damn it!

I watched as the red head walked out the door and I could see her hands trembling. I didn't – couldn't – move.

I wanted to jump up and pull the girl back through the door and into my arms. But I just sat there; watching her disappear around the corner.

Her words flashed through my head - _"Sorry Jace, darling. But I'm not interested. You're a good kisser…but…I don't date people like you." _– I flinched then cursed under my breath.

Why should I care if she was a cock block? She was just another little girl that thought that she was so much better than me.

I let out a breath and then slowly stood up, pushing my blond hair out of my eyes.

So…now what?

I could destroy her reputation, call Kailie and have her do that for me, brood, or a number of other things that I usually do after one night stands.

But then again, this was a bit different than that.

A lot different actually and Clary was –

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My phone started going off on the floor and I fumbled as I grabbed for it, almost dropping it.

1 new text message

flashed on the screen and I rolled my eyes, pressing the middle button and opening the message.

It was from Izzy. Of course it was from Izzy.

You just got fucking played Jace Lightwood! X) Mwhahaha!

Yes, it was Izzy.

I groaned and threw my phone onto the bed, ignoring more beeping of what I was sure was another nice message from Izzy.

But I couldn't ignore that it was true. I had been played.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Wow." I muttered to myself, looking around the room, "Never thought I'd think that."

And by Clary Fairchild!

No way could I freeze that out of my mind.

It was never going away.

I remembered taking a punch from Sebastian and I winced, touching my face then jerking it away as my face throbbed.

Shit. Still hurt like hell.

I wished that I hadn't taken those punches for her now.

I jerked away from the bed, my long legs striding over to the door, shaking my head the whole time.

I had been _played!_

She was dead.

I turned back to the bed, smirking at my phone.

Shower, call Kailie.

One reputation was going to be shattered tomorrow.

And it sure as hell wasn't gonna be mine.

* * *

**There. Are you happy? Did I do good? **

**Questions? Comments? Snide remarks?**

**REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! **

**Yay, new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I own it all! Okay so I don't, shut up.**

* * *

Clary POV

Izzy laughed slyly as she drove into the school parking lot, whipping her black convertible into a open space as I held onto the handle of the door for dear life.

"Oh I can't wait to see his face!" Izzy cackled in my ear, "I'm gonna take a million pictures and post them all over Facebook! Mwhahaha!"

I nodded once, smiling a bit, "Yeah." I agreed half-heartedly. It was going to be funny but my chest hurt whenever I thought of the hurt look on Jace's face when I left the room. I jumped out of the car, slinging my bag over my shoulder and glancing around. No more thinking about it. Jace was probably plotting my downfall right now.

Izzy grabbed my arm and then promptly dragged me through the schools double doors. I was met with a bunch of wolf-whistles a clapping.

Girls beamed at me from their lockers and guys laughed, nodding at me appreciatively. I turned to Izzy, narrowing my eyes at her suspiciously. "How, may I ask, did the whole school manage to find out about this?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "What can I say?" she asked me, waving off a guy who was approaching me, "I'm not good at keeping a good secret." she smirked.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey Clary."

I froze and Izzy let out a little choking noise that was halfway between a laugh and a gasp.

No way.

I slowly turned around to see Jace leaning up against the wall, smirking. The sleeves of his leather jacket were pulled up and a red shirt peeked out from underneath. My breath…where was my breath…?

Jace shoved himself off the wall and stalked over to me, eyes narrowed. "What the…?" I muttered under my breath.

The hall grew silent as everyone watched the golden boy approach me.

"Hey." he spoke quietly, eyes blank.

I decided to play it cool considering I had no idea what Jace was going for here. Izzy glanced between us, a bit confused and she mouthed something at me but I just shrugged. "Not much." I said, eying him nervously. What was he doing?

"Can we talk?"

He whispered in my ear, lips brushing my hair. I shivered and then nodded slowly, "Yes. Sure. I guess."

My brain was fried.

Jace smiled down at me, taking my hand gently and lacing his fingers through mine. Why…what…? Izzy now glared at me but my brain wasn't working so I let Jace lead me down the hall. His thumb was brushing circles over my hand.

The bell rang but Jace didn't stop as the hallway slowly emptied of people. He stood before me, ripping his hand away, and glaring with blazing golden eyes.

I looked away, clenching my hand at my side.

"What was that yesterday?" he hissed at me and I almost flinched at his harsh tone but then looked up at him, eyes going blank.

"What?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

He glared at me, eyes still burning, "You – you're not supposed to…you can't just –" he struggled for words and I patted myself hypothetically on the back.

He looked down at me, no longer confused or angry. Just blank. Hard and cold, his golden eyes now resembled steel.

I gave up.

"I was trying to teach you a lesson!" I whispered venomously, "You have no idea how all those poor girls felt when you…you are pathetic! You deserved everything I told you! You needed at taste of your own medicine." I was almost yelling now and Jace still stood there blankly.

"So that's it?" he asked quietly, "The whole thing. The kissing…and the…" he stopped himself and I opened my mouth…only to close it. What was I supposed to say?

I'm sorry

I wasn't.

I meant no harm?

I had.

So I just shook my head at him, "Look I don't remember anything that happened in the club or how I even got home. So besides the kissing I don't even…" I sighed, looking away from his now piercing gaze.

"What?" he asked quickly, stepping forward in surprise, "Nothing?"

I slowly shook my head, "No…should I?" I asked and he suddenly smirked.

"So you don't remember when…" he laughed out loud, taking a step back and running his fingers through his hair. He was laughing full out now. "That's just…to good!" he said between laughs.

I gritted my teeth, eyes widening in alarm, "What?" I asked him, stepping forward, "Jace! What did I do?"

He snickered. I glared.

"You," Jace grinned, stepping forward until we were almost touching, "You my dear Clary…" he laughed once more, eyes sparkling.

"Are totally in love with me."

I gaped at the boy.

"_What_?"

* * *

**Oooohhhh, shit just got real.**

**Questions? Comments? Snide remarks?**

**REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! Sorry for not posting…I have no good excuses. Sorry. **

**Anyway…new chapter!**

**Enjoy all!**

**I own it all! Okay so I don't, shut up.**

Jace POV

Clary stared up at me with the same green eyes as last night. Except instead of lust they were filled with disbelief and annoyance.

"I never said that." she answered in a carefully controlled voice, her hands clenched into fists and eyes hard on my face. It was clear she was holding herself back from yelling at me and it was seriously – NOT cute. At all.

"I never, _ever_ would have said something like that. _Ever_." She stated this with so much force most people would have backed off. But not me.

I curled my trademark smirk; the one I could tell ticked her off, over my face and smugly grinned down at the red haired girl.

"How would you know?" I asked, trying to keep my amusement out of my voice, "You can't remember."

Now I allowed myself a laugh.

"But…but – No. No way in hell am I in love with you!" her anger finally appeared and she yelled at me, taking a deep breath and stabbing me with her eyes.

I laughed again, "Oh but you are." I told her, amusement growing as she clenched her teeth together. "You said so yourself."

Clary opened her mouth, but then closed it, and opened it again like a fish gasping for air. "I – I was obviously drunk." she sputtered out, taking a step away from me and shoving her hands into her pockets. "Ah, but isn't it true that when your drunk the truth comes out more easily?" I questioned her, still smirking and taking a step forward.

Classes had already begun and I was going to be so late but, hey, what did I care? Clary glanced around at the doors which were all closed.

"I have to go to class." she muttered to me and I grinned. "What?" I taunted her, "No come back for that one?"

"Your lying." she said, turning away. Her voice was cool and solid. She thought I was lying. She believed that I was lying.

"Wooooowwww…denial much?" I asked her, leaning up against the wall and looking at my fingernails in mock boredom.

"Shut up Jace!" She spun around, losing her cool once more –

Clary POV

"Shut up, Jace!" I yelled at him, hands jerking out of my pockets to point at him with one black painted nail.

"You don't know what your talking about!" I continued in my furious tone. My hands, once shoved into my pockets to stop myself from punching him in the face were close enough to claw his eyes out. God was his problem?!

"You're making this entire thing up just so you can go back to being the player you were! I never said that and I will never love you! So just _shut up_!"

Jace stared at me; his gorgeous golden eyes watched me with a cool indifference. "Interesting." he stated, pushing himself off the wall. As he turned to leave I saw his face flash with pain and felt a twinge in my stomach.

He deserved it. He had broken girl's hearts everywhere he went and didn't care in the least. And now he was lying to me. Saying I loved him. That was so obviously a lie!

When I looked up Jace was gone.

"God damn it." I huffed, turning to stalk away.

When I got to the classroom Izzy distracted the teacher as I snuck into my seat. I slammed my books onto my desk and Izzy jumped a bit.

"Whoa! What did he do? What happened?" Izzy whispered, eyes wide and interested. I glared at her, clenching my teeth.

"He says that I'm in love with him." I told her through clenched teeth.

Izzy snorted, "Riiiiggghhhhhttttt…um, no."

I nodded quickly, "I know right? But he's all like 'You totally love me.'" I mocked him in a deep voice.

Izzy hesitated and looked down, biting her lip and hiding behind her hair. "What?" I asked her, concerned. She looked up at me.

"You don't right?"

"What?" I asked her slowly.

"Love him."

I gaped at her.

"No." I said firmly. "No way in hell."

Izzy watched me curiously for a moment but then turned back to her book. "Okay Clary. If your sure…"

"I'm sure." I told her firmly.

And I'm not. In love with him I mean. Nope. Not at all.

**Mmm….this is kind of a filler. **

**Questions? Comments? Snide remarks?**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
